UNDERWORLD: BLURR
by Hybrid's Fallen
Summary: The Races have collaborated... Humanity is in danger... All we want is to live our lives peacfully... It seems that is not the path for us...


**Hybrid: Yeah...changed my name... coming back with a story. Aren't ya thrilled? Yeah, thought so. I got inspiration for this one day and then got a plot another. It was really a spur of the moment thing and I played on it. It was fun too. And I really like the idea, so I may very well keep up with it. I really might.yeah, I like it alot. The Title was inspired by Selene's last speech at the end of Evolution. I really liked it and played on it too. Yeah, I'm terrible. I'll shut up now...**

**All characters are copyright to their respectiive owners.  
I only own the idea.  
Possibly more if I have to think up new characters... prolly will too...**

:SUMMARY:  
_Selene was right. The lines have been blurred on both sides of the age old war between Deathdealers and Lycans. So much so, that renegade groups of vampires and werewolves have collaborated to form a sort of alliance in order to prey upon the "Upperworld" that has for so long been left to the mortal humans. Chaos ensues left and right in envery corner of the globe._

_Selene and Michael, two eyars wiser of thier new powers of Immortality, have moved to America, where trouble has barely begun. They live a normal life, and being doing normal things together._

_But word of their new, stronger blood has leaked out and the newly collaborated forces are on their trail._

_Selene and Michael are now forced to protect themselves and each other in order to survive a newly made, wolrdwide problem..._

**CHAPTER I**

Looking back now, I cannot believe Michael actually convinced me to do such a thing. The very thought had turned my centuries old stomach, and yet, I was there. Michael, on the other hand, looked like a child sitting beside me in the tight little cart. His eyes were wide, with a light in them that seemed ready to explode, he was so happy.

Me, though, I was staring at him, my own eyes wide, and the horror on my face was probably obvious. I did not intend to like this at all. I was fixed on hating it. Absolutely FIXED. I had made up my mind. And nothing was going to change that.

"If your face could get any paler, I think it just did." I had not even noticed that I had looked beyond him to stare at absolutely nothing. I looked back to Michael who was grinning at me. Stupidly, and child-like, as if perhaps if I looked at him, I would calm down. He really thought that was going to work? Grinning at me? Well, at the time he had. Afterwards, he admitted that he knew it would not, but to not blame him for trying.

"If that grin of yours could get any more ridiculous, I think it just did!" My horror was effecting my mood, and I was edgy, jumpy, terrified. Michael simply kept his grin down to a soft smile after my comeback and put his hand over my very white ones. I had been gripping the bar so hard, my knuckles had paled terribly and I could even feel part of it bending and submitting underneath my inhuman strength. Michael's much larger, and stronger hands had pried my hands off and as I had thought, my gripping prints were on the bar. I looked back to Michael, who was keeping his mouth shut, in order to keep from laughing. The amusement in his eyes and expression was even more obvious then my horror-turned-anger.

"It isn't funny, Michael!"

"You're right, Selene…. It's Hilarious!" In my anger, my eyes must've changed into their Vampiric blue, because Michael dropped his soon to be laugh, and then shook his head in even more amusement.

"Must you get so testy, Baby?" My temper had flared up even more so after that. My hands went for his throat, but he caught them and held them once more. I stared at him, glaring at him, but turned away from him, trying to cool down.

"Must you be so insensitive? I told you I did not want to do this, and then you begged me to come. So here I am, sitting, absolutely terrified. The least you could do is leave me alone…and I told you NOT to call me that! Ever!" Michael laughed aloud this time and I turned to face, astonished at his reaction to all I had just said. I was beginning to really believe the insensitive part of my little rant after that. When he continued to laugh, I narrowed my eyes, and looked away completely. My nerves were so bad, and my temper was worse. I was not enjoying this, just as I had told myself that I wouldn't. I hated it. I was beginning to hate Michael for this as well.

"Here we are, the two most Immortal people on the planet, about to go on a simple roller coaster ride, and you are terrified for your life. Selene, tell me, very precisely, how this is not funny?" I opened my mouth to speak (or rather yell) to him as to why it wasn't, but the cart, as well as the others gave a jolt and began moving forwards at a slow pace. My eyes widened terribly and I, out of pure habit and instinct, clung onto Michael. I held onto him tightly, very tightly. My knuckles were turning white again and I thought I heard his shirt rip slightly. He chuckled in my ear and then wrapped his arm around me in a comforting fashion. I spotted his hand on my shoulder and lightly hissed at it, still irritated with him. He chuckled once more, and held me tighter, which I had secretly been wishing for him to do this entire time. My own Pride gets in the way so much, it is as Michael says "Not funny at all."

I looked ahead, and with my enhanced sight, saw the end of the line coming closer and closer and closer. My hearing picked up every little crank and clank and any other metallic sound going on underneath us, as well as the additional screams of others on different rides and roller coasters. My ancient heart was racing, I just knew it. Then, in a slow, agonizing moment, we approached the top, seemed to pause, and then took a horrible descent down on the track provided for us. I don't think I had ever really screamed in all the centuries I had lived on this world. Ever. Michael says that there's a first time for everything. If I had ever really hated my lover at all, it would have been in that precise moment….

_**UNDERWORLD: BLURR**_

**By: Ravage Blue**

My name is Selene. I am a Deathdealer, a vampire trained specifically to annihilate Lycans, or werewolves, if you like. I specialize in weaponry and physical tactics to eliminate my prey, though I find more enjoyment in using weapons. I was created by a vampire named Viktor, who claimed that my parents, sister, and nieces had all been murdered by Lycans, resulting in my centuries old hatred and slight obsession. I adored Viktor as my Dark father… I was so easily deceived.

Craven, our second in command after Viktor went to sleep and Amelia awoke, had been proclaimed as a hero for destroying the Lycan leader and opposing force to us Vampires, Lucian. Again, we were all deceived, for he had secretly made a deal with Lucian in order to gain power among the covens. He murdered Amelia, tried to do the same to Viktor, and again, tried this with Marcus. He bit off more then he could chew with Marcus and met his bloody end.

Viktor is now dead, killed by own hand, making me a particular target for any of our remaining coven. I have seen hardly any trouble though. He deserved what became of him, as most of my kind has probably learned. It was he who killed my family. It was he who started our war with the Lycans by killing his own daughter. It was he who lied to us all by proclaiming he was the originator of our kind, when it was truly Marcus.

After I murdered Viktor, I knew it was only a matter of time before I was hunted down, for as deceptive as Viktor was, he was still an elder. And I was a youngling, who took power into my own hands. At the time, I had but one ally…

Michael Corvin, once a doctor in his human life, and a direct descendant of Alexander Corvinus. It was he who brought all the strings together, forced us to collide and learn truths we never dreamed of. He was bitten by Lucian himself, giving him the virus of the Werewolf, but was then bitten by myself, when he was near death. No one had ever survived the bite of both species. He was the first, and remains the only Hybrid.

Michael and I ran. I feared for him more then anything else. It was true that Michael was probably more powerful then anyone could imagine, but I had no idea. There had never been a Hybrid before, and we knew little of his powers. It was one of my missions at the time. The other was to get back to the Coven's mansion and find Marcus, the last living elder, awaken him and warn him of Craven. I suspected that if Craven wished to destroy Viktor and had already killed Amelia, he would go for a sleeping Marcus. I didn't need to, as Marcus met up with me, and it wasn't long before I was Marcus' prey.

In this journey, I discovered that my father had built a prison for the very first Werewolf, William Corvinus, ordered by his future murderer, Viktor. Seems that he held many secrets before he met his overdue end and they were all leaking out. Marcus had needed me to find his brother, for I was the last living person to have ever seen the prison, despite me being so young at the time. This soon led to us finding the true Immortal, and oldest living being, and probably the most powerful: Alexander Corvinus, the father of us all in a sense and Michael's direct forefather. He proclaimed to not have been able to kill his own sons, despite the monsters they had apparently become. He was blinded by whatever love he still had for them, and was weakened at the hands of Marcus, bringing him close to death, after all these centuries.

Before Alexander died, he offered his blood to me. He intended for me to go out and kill both Marcus and William. I could have cared less for William's death, for I had thought that I had lost Michael forever. I wanted to kill Marcus, kill him and make him pay for what he did to Michael. I took the blood, the blood of the truest immortal on the planet, not knowing what I would become, and began hunting Marcus down to the prison my father had built. It was a showdown of rage between Marcus and I before I trapped him to go and kill his twin. William's bite was much more treacherous than any other Lycan I had ever seen. For the team I had gone with had all been killed and bitten by William. They soon revived and became mere shadows of him, but unable to ever return to human form again.

Michael's powers were indeed near limitless. He overcame death, and saved me while my back was turned and in danger. I had never been so happy in my life.

William went for Michael. Marcus, after becoming free, came after me. Quite a match up. Michael was able to kill William, and I introduced Marcus to the modern-day helicopter, killing him also.

Michael and I are now free to live our immortal lives however we see fit. This was started by Michael convincing me to move to America, not exactly what I had wanted to do, but he knew the land and he was tired of me leading him around Europe. I gave in, and it is now where we reside. Michael is actually teaching me how to be normal, saying that he has more recent experience in the subject than I. As aggravating as it was to hear that, he was right. I'm enjoying being normal, being able to retire to a peaceful life.

But in the start of our new lives, I had no idea what would become of us…  
I had no idea of any of the new dangers that awaited us…

The Lines have been blurred between both species, and there was no telling how it would result…

This is the Third Chapter of our Immortal story…


End file.
